Sunburn
by The Mocking J
Summary: On a hot day at the beach, things become rather heated between Layton and Emmy.


_**[[On Deviantart **__**TheBBoy**__** suggested the LaytonxEmmy prompt, **__"__Seaside wrestling fun"... __**A somewhat sequel to my previous LxE fic- "Training Daze". And 'cause I'm lazy this takes place at the same time as a Luke&amp; Nina oneshot I once wrote titled "Seashells". However, it isn't necessary to read either fics to enjoy this... this pure (probably OOC) LxE indulgence. While this doesn't contain anything obscene, I'm dubious about the T rating. Please inform me if you believe it should be changed to Mature. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Layton and Emmy, would they be behaving like THIS? **_

**Spoilers: **_**Very slight Eternal Diva spoilers. **_

**Set: **_**After ED.**_

* * *

**Sunburn**

"I'm back, Professor! Where's Luke?"

Layton ceased reading ('_A Study of the Abu Simbel Temples' _would have to wait) when he heard his assistant return from the concession stand on the promenade. The professor and his companions were worn out after playing a game of beach cricket, so Emmy had offered to get them some refreshments. Closing his book, Layton glanced up to reply to her, "I believe he's gone for a walk down to the sea..."

It was inappropriate of a gentleman to stare. But at that moment Layton was struggling to keep his mouth shut and to avert his gaze. For Emmy had changed into a yellow swimsuit— no, he thought the proper term was _bikini,_ adorned with a white floral pattern. It highlighted her curvy figure and... ample chest area that he had failed to acknowledge until now. (Not that he had a habit of ogling at Emmy.)

Emmy didn't even notice his hesitation. She placed the fizzy drinks she'd purchased on a rock, grumbling about Luke, "Trust that little monkey to leave before I carried all these drinks over here..."

The professor shook himself from his stupor, instantly regretting that he hadn't offered to assist her with the heavy load. "Forgive me, Emmy... I should have helped you sooner."

"Don't worry, I'm strong enough to manage on my own," she winked, flexing her arm muscles at him. Then she put a finger to her chin. "But now that you mention it, there is something else you could help me with..."

"What would that be?"

"The problem is, I burn like a beetroot," Emmy pouted. "And since we've been out for a while, I think it's time to reapply my sun block. Unfortunately, I can't quite reach my back or my neck. Would you mind lending me a hand?"

"V-very well," Layton nodded. One should never refuse the request of a lady, after all.

"Great!" Emmy passed him a bottle of sun block and plonked down in front of him, moving her hair away from her neck. Layton squirted the lotion onto her exposed skin, gently rubbing it in. He blushed when Emmy released a blissful groan. "That feels really good..." She sighed satisfactorily as he continued to massage the small of her back. "Yeah, right there, that's the spot..."

Emmy turned to give him a grateful grin. "Thanks, Professor!" She gasped when she saw how flushed the professor was. "Oh, maybe I should return the favour now? You're looking a little red yourself."

...That wasn't a result of the sun. Layton tried to assure her, "Honestly, I'm quite all right—"

"Come on, I insist!"

Refusing Emmy Altava was an impossible task. She simply leapt up, yanked his shirt over his head (it was far too warm for a coat today) and began smoothing sun block into his bare shoulders. "See, isn't that relaxing?"

"It does feel rather... pleasant," the professor admitted, closing his eyes contently. Emmy's surprisingly tender touch relieved the stress of teaching and travelling in his body.

"You always work so hard. I want to make you feel as appreciated and as comfortable as possible. But I'll be taking your shirt as payment."

_Oh no... _By the time Layton's eyes snapped open, Emmy had already swiped his shirt and was childishly tying it around her shoulders like a cape. "How do I look?" His carefree daze broken, Layton's arms went to cover his unclad chest. "You're on a _beach_," Emmy laughed. "No one's going to bat an eyelid if you don't have a shirt on."

"Regardless, I would be happier if you returned it to me," Layton replied. (_What happened to making him feel appreciated and comfortable?_)

"Well, I'm helping you to _loosen up_. But unless you wish to go home half naked, you're just going to have to _catch me."_

Giving a resigned huff, Layton stood up and started running after his giggling assistant in circles. Needless to say, Emmy was faster than him. When he eventually sat panting on a rock, Emmy edged towards him, waving her makeshift cape mockingly.

"Tired already?" she taunted. "Looks likes you won't be getting your shirt back anytime soon—"

"Is that so?" With the agility of a swordsman, Layton leapt up, locking her within the strong confinement of his arms as he tried to disengage his shirt from her neck. Emmy growled playfully and wriggled, not making his task any easier. Somehow the two ended up in a tangle of limbs on the sand. Lost in the euphoria of their tussle, Layton declared at triumphant _"Ha!" _when he finally unfastened his shirt.

That wasn't the only thing he'd unfastened, however...

There were no words to describe the embarrassment (or the enchantment) Layton experienced when the realised that Emmy's bikini top was also in his grasp, having gotten caught in his shirt. The professor had to force himself to look down rather than at his assistant's— _Goodness, she had beautifully large... NO!_ Such behaviour was utterly unacceptable for a true English gentleman. This was a stain on his reputation...

Emmy, on the other hand, showed no shame. She asked casually, "Is something the matter, Professor...?"

Bright red, he rushed to cover her with his shirt, babbling, "I have no idea what came over me, please accept my apology and tell no one of this..."

Thankfully Luke returned from his walk with his friend Nina (a young girl they had met on a previous adventure) after the heated display. How would Layton have explained if their innocent young minds had witnessed such a thing?

The children couldn't fathom why the professor's face was so sunburnt.

* * *

**[[**_**Emmy stealing Layton's shirt was inspired by **__**zillabean**__**'s latest adorable LxE artwork.**_**]]**


End file.
